Mi amor, todo por mí amor
by Ace of Rose
Summary: Años de espera y el amor siego no se cansa de crecer entre estos dos seres distintos y tan unidos, su amor crece más cada instante entre escenas y momentos tan retorcidos. One-short de Halloween. Psycho America/Vampire England.


**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, si no a su creador Hidekas Himaruya-sama, este fic soló y únicamente lo hice por diversion.

**Advertencias**: A mi parecer no están gore pero esta algo torcido en el concepto de amor y depende de como lo quieran ver ustedes. Sangre, habrá sangre pro todos lados.

_Hoy vengo a demostrar mis traumas con esta historia tan peculiar de vampiros y asesinos enloquecidos por amor, disfruten._

* * *

**Mi amor, todo por mí amor.**

Las lagrimas corrían por las mejillas manchadas de maquillaje, el cabello largo de un color que no me importaba ni veía en la oscuridad caía a cascadas por su espalda y tapaba su rostro, murmuraba cosas como "lo siento" y "por favor no lo hagas", las palabras de siempre pero... Él tiene hambre, mi deber es escogerle las presas y hacerlas menos tediosas, es mi deber porque lo amo y are todo por él.

Prendo la moto cierra que le quite a papá un otoño igual a este, justo el año en en el que lo conocí, la joven grita, es un grito desgarrados, mi corazón se acelera y no puedo evitar reír ¿era la risa de un maníaco o la típica risa de un joven al que le ha ganado la emoción? Es un sonido dulce el que viene despues de su lastimero grito, el sonido de la carne y huesos y el hermoso chapoteadero de la sangre saliendo a chorros de las venas y arterias, la mascara de hockey que le quite a Mattie la ultima vez que me dijo que no se mancha de nuevo de sangre.

La chica ya no grita pero sigue viva, le he cortado por el abdomen... creo. Lo único que veo desde atrás de la mascara es que sigue en una pieza, un viento helado acaricia toda mi espina dorsal, es tu señal.

-que ruidoso eres- me volteo y ahí estas, tan magnifico e irreal como siempre vestido con ropas tan anticuadas pero tu tan renuente de dejarlas y ese sombrerito ridículo pero que te da ese toque perfecto de elegancia y ternura, nuevamente no puedo evitar reír.

-tambien te extrañe Arthie- me hago a un lado para que pueda ver a "nuestra" nueva victima- es una pequeña perra rastrera, estaba planeando hacerle algo tan terrible a esa otra chica de su colegio, engatusar a su novio y dejarle en ridículo frente a todos solo por que tenía un cabello más bonito que ella, no podía ignorarla... Pudo convertirse en mi- me quito la mascara y descubro mis ojos azules como el cielo, "igual que la turbia bruma" recuerdo tus hermosas palabras, todas y cada una de ellas.

-si, si, lo que digas- caminas lento a la joven y le examinas, siempre ignoras todos mis monólogos de porque sigo siendo un héroe a pesar de estas atrocidades, es simple, solo me llevo a las peores personas, posibles candidatos a ser como yo, sigo siendo EL héroe, pobre, sus ojos están llenos de terror y sigue llorando- valla desastre que siempre haces.

Me encojo de hombros y miro como le toma por la espalda y comienzas a hablarle con ternura, no entiendo su afán de intentar tranquilizar a sus victimas me dan ganas de quitarles los oídos para que no escuchen su hermosa voz, su voz es mía.

No me di cuenta cuando termino de saciar su sed pero en un momento a otro él ya estaba a mi lado mirándome con esos ojos llenos de ternura, relajo todo mi ser y todo enojo se desvanece, pero mis celos siguen ahí.

-Arthie... ¿Cuando me llevaras contigo?- hago un puchero y lleno mis ojos con falsas lagrimas, era algo fácil para mi aun que esta vez en verdad me afligía que esto tuviera que ser así.

-pronto mi pequeño- tus manos me acarician las mejillas, no siento tu piel ya que esta guardada por los guantes de seda blanca- solo un poco más.

Me dejo querer, realmente aun que sea esas caricias algo superficiales tranquilizan mi corazón. ahora realmente estoy triste, llevo más de 8 años escuchando eso.

-pero Arthie... ya tengo 23 y...-

Me callas poniendo un dedo en mi boca y solo veo tu sonrisa ¿Te burlas de mi? No, tu me amas.

-solo un poco más y podre llevarte con migo, aun te necesito aquí- vuelves a poner tu mano en mi mejilla y te acercas para darme un beso, casi suelto mi preciada arma por tu culpa Arthie, tantas cosas malas provocas en mi.

El beso se convierte en un abrazo del cual no me separas si no que me atraes más hacia a ti, eres tan pequeño en mis brazos, nadie creería que tienes tanta fuerza como yo lo se.

Si, aun falta un año para que recuperes todas tus fuerzas y me puedas convertir en lo que tu eres, para que puedas cazar por tu propia cuenta y podamos ser felices.

-quiero arrancarle los oídos- los celos no se han ido y aun quiero que la perra aun muerta siga sufriendo.

Te apartas y haces una reverencia, te miro un poco confundido hasta que vuelves a hablar.

-dame tu mejor espectáculo, mi amor..."


End file.
